(I've Had) The Time of My Life
(I've Had) The Time of My Life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes is featured in Special Education, the ninth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions, with Quinn and Sam singing lead. Will decides Sam and Quinn should sing (despite Rachel's outburst) after Emma gives Will the advice that his set list is becoming too predictable and the Glee Club is bursting with talent. Will decides to pick the winner from the duets competition (featured in Duets) to sing lead during their Sectionals competition. Lyrics Sam: Now I've had the time of my life No, I've never felt like this before Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you Quinn: Cause I've had the time of my life And I owe it all to you Sam: I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone to stand by me Quinn: We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy Quinn and Sam: Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly So we take each other's hand Cause we seem to understand the urgency (Quinn: Oh) Sam: Just remember Quinn with New Directions Girls: You're the one thing Sam with New Directions Boys (New Directions): I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of) Quinn with New Directions Girls: So I'll tell you something Quinn and Sam with New Directions (New Directions) This could be love (This could be love) Because Quinn and Sam with New Directions (Quinn and Sam): I've had the time of my life (No, I've) never felt this way before (New Directions: Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth (And I) owe it all to you Sam: Hey, baby Quinn: Hey, baby With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know Sam (with New Directions Boys): So we'll (just let it go) (Don't be afraid to lose control) No Quinn (with New Directions Girls): Yes I know what's on your mind When you say ("Stay with me tonight") Sam (with New Directions Boys): Stay with me Just remember (You're the one thing) Quinn with New Directions Girls (New Directions): I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of) Sam with New Directions Boys: So I'll tell you something Quinn and Sam (New Directions): This could be love (This could be love) Because (Mercedes: I've had) Quinn and Sam with New Directions (Quinn and Sam): I've had the time of my life (Mercedes: Yeah) (No, I've) never felt this way before (New Directions: Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, It's the truth (And I) owe it all to you Cause I've (New Directions: I've) Had the time of my life (Mercedes: Yeah-ah!) (And I've) searched through every open door (New Directions: Every open door) Til I found the truth (Mercedes: It's the truth) Quinn and Sam with Mercedes and New Directions (Quinn and Sam): (And I) owe it all to you Sam with New Directions harmonizing (Quinn): Now I've (I've) Had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before (Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you (New Directions: Oh woah, woah, woah, woah, woah) I've Quinn and Sam with New Directions (Mercedes): (Quinn and Santana: I've had) the time of my life (Of my life) (Quinn and Sam: No, I've) never felt this way before (Santana with New Directions: Never felt this way) Yes, I swear (Yes, I swear) It's the truth (It's the truth) (Quinn and Sam: And I) (with Mercedes: Owe it all to you) Quinn and Sam with New Directions (Sam): Cause I've had the time of my life (Had the time of my life) Quinn with New Directions (with Mercedes): (Quinn: And I've) (Searched through every open door) (New Directions: Every open door) Quinn and Sam with New Directions (with Mercedes): Til I found (Santana: Til I found) The truth (Mercedes: The truth) And I (owe it all to you) Mercedes and Santana with New Directions: Oh woah-oh-oh-woah Sam (Quinn): Now I've (I've) Had Quinn and Sam: The time of my life Trivia *This is Lauren's debut performance as a member of New Directions. *This is Quinn and Sam's first singing performance in a competition. **This is also Sam's first time performing with New Directions in a competition. * This is the last duet Quinn and Sam sing together in the series. Gallery Ep 9 (I've Had) the Time of My Life_3.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Fabrevans6.gif 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg GleeSpecEdQuinnandSam.jpg Tumblr ldzs1itwO11qbfc1xo1 500 large.jpg I've had the time of my life.gif time life.png TTOMLSam.jpg TTOMLQuinn.jpg TTOMLFabrevans.jpg TTOMLFinchel.jpg TTOMLBrittany.jpg 673810 1301212900342 full.jpg tumblr mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mp1qw5nWJ71qbdpqqo7 250.gif i've had the time of my life.jpg i've had the time of my life.png the time of my life.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two